yugiohfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Morse
Katrina is a fanmade character made by FluffykinsKai. ''' Katrina Morse, known as Amaya Hayashi in the Japanese series, is a student attending Domino High school. Katrina is shown to be a beginner duelist. She used to attend Domino Girls High School before transfering. (FluffykinsKai: Pictures of her WILL be coming soon, I am going to draw them) Katrina's Design Katrina is shown to have long, mid back length red hair. She also has a set of shiny blue eyes. She has her bangs parted to her right side. Her red hair also brings out her eyes, which is one of the most noticeable things about her. Katrina is pretty tall for her age, taller than mostly everyone in her family. Katrina will usually wear a gray shirt with a blue jean jacket. She usually wears dark blue skinny jeans and black and white converses. Katrina usually wears this when she is out with friends or at her house. When Katrina is in school, she is shown to wear something different. Katrina's school outfit consist of her wearing a somewhat baggy purple shirt with sleeves that go down to her elbows. She also wears a blue sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans or baggy light blue jeans along with a pair of black boots or a pair of Converses. Her hair is usually straightened or rarely curled. Katrina also has a "party" sense of style. This design consist of Katrina wearing a long, knee length peach colored dress with light blue heels. Her long red hair is crimped and put into a pony-tail. Katrina also usually wears the Millennium Bracelet, which holds her Yami's spirit inside. '''Season 0: Katrina's season 0 appearance is slightly different than her orignal design. Her red hair is shown to be lighter, standing out more and her blue eyes are dark blue. She is seen usually wearing a blue tunic and usually wears a short dark purple skirt with black combat boots. She is also shown to wear her school uniform, which consist of her wear a peach colored shirt and a light blue skirt and a pair of white shoes. First Appearances Katrina's first appearance began when she attended Domino High school. She was enrolled as a new student when her family moved. Katrina is shown to be walking around the school, studying her new surroundings. While doing this, while not paying attention, she bumped into Yugi Muto. After Katrina apologized for bumping into Yugi, he gave her a tour and they both found out they have a lot of the same classes together. It is shown later they became good friends but a relationship did not and will never happen between them. They have no feelings like that for each other. Katrina is also shown to be around Yugi and his friends, often behind them. Season 0 Appearances Katrina actually has an appearance in Season 0. Her first appearance came to be when Yami no Yuugi spotted her on a building at midnight. She was shown to be up there, looking over her town, still studying her new surroundings. Katrina noticed that Yami Yuugi spotted her and gave him a glare. She said to him, "Don't you have something better to do? Why are you following me?" Before Yami Yuugi would respond, Katrina decided that fighting him would be pointless so she took off, jumping from building to building. It is shown later that Katrina and Yami Yuugi did meet again, this time in more of a calm way. Later on, even though it took awhile, Katrina and Yami Yugi became friends. Katrina met Yuugi when he was getting beaten up by some bullies. As Katrina saw him get beat up, she stepped in, throwing a few punches. But like Yami Yugi, it took awhile for Yuugi and Katrina to become friends. Personality Katrina has more of a quiet personality, taking some time for her to open. She is genuinely nice to almost everyone who respects her. She can be defensive to anyone who is rude or hurts her. She hates violence but if she has to fight, she will do it. When she is around her friends, she is shown to be more open towards them. Season 0 Personality Katrina's season 0 personality is very different than her original personality. Her season 0 personality consist of her being rude and ignorant. She comes off as rude to a lot of people and strangers. She never lets anybody mess with her. She loves violence and is always up for a fight with anybody. Katrina also swears a lot in her season 0 personality. She doesn't like making friends, that is why she barely has any and it takes awhile to befriend her. When she is around her friends, she is almost always quiet. She typically would follow them around and not actually care what they do. Katrina's Back Story Katrina was born to Linda and Robert Morse. When she was around 6 years old, she was granted with her little brother, Carmen. But since Katrina's parents worked a lot, they couldn't spend time with her as much as they would want to. With this, Katrina would play with her little brother, therefore, their bond became stronger. When Katrina was about 7 years old, she was diagnosed with a tumor in her stomach. So she went into surgery to get it removed. When the surgeons were working on getting the tumor out, something happened and because of that, every once in awhile, Katrina will get very painful stomach cramps, causing her to curl in a ball and cry for it to go away. Katrina lived in Tokyo most of her whole life up until she was 16. When Katrina was 16 years old, her parents moved to Domino city due to finder better jobs there. When Katrina got to Domino City, she was enrolled into Domino High, where she met her friends. Katrina is shown to actually have a job. She works at a cafe, where she gets money to help her brother and her parents. When Katrina gets older, she wants to be an Artist or a Designer. Katrina actually has a large family, consisting of many aunts and uncles along with cousins. This is stated when Katrina brought Yugi and his friends over. Katrina states that she had an aunt who passed away when she was 10 because of a strange illness. Katrina also states that her family is known for getting strange illnesses due to genetics. It could also mean that Katrina herself is able to get sick easily but this is not confirmed, meaning it is Unknown, you fucking jews. Her Yami "Darker Half" Katrina also has a "Yami" or a "Darker Half" Her Yami's name is Kate. Kate was born and raise in Egypt. Strangely, Kate's name isn't Egyptian even though she was born in Egypt. The reason for this being that Kate's mother wanted her to have a foreign name. Kate has long purple hair and dark red eyes. These red eyes are caused because of a birth defect Kate had when she was born. Kate was born into being a servant. At the age of 9, she was taken with her family to be servants. Kate's family and herself were put into being servants for the Pharaoh. Unfortunately, when Kate was 11 years old, both of her parents died. Her father died from a heart attack and her mother died from a blood clot that hit her heart. When Kate was 15, she became the Pharaoh's personal servant, being the closest. When this happened, they bonded and became closer. When Kate was 17, when the Pharaoh/Atem sealed his soul in the Millennium Puzzle, out of loyalty, Kate got a hold of the Millennium Bracelet and sealed her soul into it, only to be unlocked 3,000 years later. To be properly rewritten.......... Category:Mary Sue